


Lucky Duck

by markle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Carnival Games, Chenle and Jisung are bffs, M/M, Short One Shot, Slight and accidental RenMin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markle/pseuds/markle
Summary: Mark plays a game at a carnival and ends up losing (but not really).





	Lucky Duck

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m back to writing. It’s super short but it’s really cute so enjoy

“Okay listen, listen, listen.” His voice is smooth and lilted with amusement as he speaks over their noise.

Mark eyes his wrinkled shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal dark honey skin and wonders what his name is.

He leans against the side of the carnival booth, a lazy smile on his lips. He looks out into the horizon, the sun of the early afternoon turning his brown eyes gold. They trail across Mark’s face before landing generally in view of their group.

He reaches back into the little circular trough of water, picking up a blue rubber duck. He lifts it so that they can see the underside of it, which has a star drawn in permanent marker.

“You pick two ducks for a thousand won,” he says, setting the duck back in the water, which floats in a circle along with dozens of others. “The ones with stars on the bottom get you a prize. The blank ones get you sour disappointment.”

Renjun snorts from behind Mark, and Chenle and Jisung step up, eager to play with the money Mark knows they don’t have. The nineteen year old sighs and reaches into his pocket for his wallet. Being the oldest friend in the group has its downsides; he almost always gets stuck paying for everything. 

A hand falls on Mark’s shoulder and Jeno steps forward, handing the worker in the booth two thousand won. Mark thanks him quietly and stands back to observe.

The carnival worker, who unfortunately is not wearing a name tag, takes the money and places it somewhere below the counter. He smiles once more at their group of friends, eyes only meeting Mark’s. 

“Anyone else for a thousand won?” he asks, and then with a wink in Renjun’s direction, “five hundred for the pretty boy.”

Mark doesn’t need to look behind him to know that Renjun is flushed pink, his quiet stuttering confirming his theory. Jaemin laughs and pitches in an extra thousand. “I’ll win you something Injeolmie,” he says with a smile.

“Free for your strong and silent friend over here,” the carnival worker says smoothly. He leans over the counter to stare into Mark’s eyes.

Mark finds himself distracted by the little moles on his face, and the flushed pink color of his lips. Mark looks away and steps up beside Chenle. 

“Alright, last call! You two, come on! No charge!” he urges Jeno and Renjun, who shake their heads.

“Okay, okay, pick your ducks, then.”

Jaemin goes first, picking one lucky duck and earning a cat plushie for Renjun. Jisung is next, coming up empty handed much to his dismay and Chenle’s amusement. Chenle goes after him, and picks two star ducks. He lets Jisung pick one of the prizes, and gets an inflatable alien for himself.

Lastly is Mark, who ends up with two blank ducks. 

“Here, wait a minute,” the carnival worker says, taking the last blank duck from Mark’s hand.

He pulls a marker from beneath the counter, scrawling something on the underside of the duck with a soft smile. Mark watches, expecting him to just give him a starred duck.

He hands it back to Mark with a proud smile, getting the attention of the other five. Mark looks on the underside of the rubber duck to find the name “Donghyuck ;)” and a phone number written in permanent marker. He looks to the worker, Donghyuck, and raises his eyebrows.

“Sorry about your luck sweetheart, but I’ll let you keep the duck as a souvenir. Have a nice day!” Donghyuck waves them away so the next group can take their turn, and Mark is left a little shocked with a rubber duck in his hand.

“What? Did he ask you for nudes?” Renjun asks, but Mark is already putting the number in his phone.


End file.
